Cross Tag Pokémon
by jznanaeto13
Summary: It has been a year since the defeat of system XX in the Phantom Field. Now the four key holders are sent to a different world filled with unknown creatures. Will they find a way back home or will they be stuck there for the rest of their days. Rated T for Ragna and a little bit of Hyde it might go to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic and something new I'm trying so wish me luck and make sure to give constructive criticism and to be respectful. I hope you all enjoy** **I do not**

 **own** **:BlazBlue** **Persona 4** , **Undernight In birth** , **RWBY** , **Nor Pokemon** **only own the Oc's**

 ** _Chapter 1: A New Begening_**

It's been almost a year since the defeat of System XX. A man wearing a man with white hair wearing a red jacket was laying in the middle of a forest dazed and confused this man was the infamous Ragna The Bloodedge, a S-ranked criminal with a bounty large enough to buy a small country.

"What the hell" he sat up still processing what had happened "Why am here? I-I shouldn't even exist" he looked at his hands and noticed something "The Azure it's gone"

He looked at his right arm "it's normal, wait" he looked at his left and was amazed at what he had discovered. His left arm was back to normal too. it was not just a mechanical replacement anymore. Both of his arms we're now back to normal.

He stood up still amazed and confused but refocused himself "Okay now's not the time to be amazed. I need to find where I am and how the hell I got here" He closed his eyes and started to remember.

"Let's see I was drifting in the boundary until a bright light came out of nowhere, next thing I know I was laying on the ground" he began to curse "Dammit that doesn't help me one bit".

Before he could ask himself more questions he noticed movement in a bush to his right. He jumped back a bit and kept his eyes locked on the bush ready for whatever was brave to attack him.

What came out of the bush surprised him. What he saw looked like a small bipedal dragon like creature with a blue grayish color and a fin on its head with a red underbelly and massive jaws with stubby arms and legs and a small tail.

He didn't know what to do or how to react, he just stood there quit still not knowing what he was looking at or what it was.

"what the hell is that?" he ask himself.

It looked at him with curiosity and to walked towards him without a care in the world. Ragna stepped back not knowing what he could do he reached back to grab his trusty bloodscythe but realized it wasn't there. He cursed under his breath "crap I forgot it's back in the boundary".

It walked forward and looked up at Ragna and rubbed it's head against his leg and gave a joyful little cry "what the?" Ragna responded, he then kneels down and petted the creature and in response it gave another happy cry.

"huh you're not as bad as I first expected huh?" he stood back up and walked towards an opening with the creature following him. He soon came a clearing and looked at his surroundings and was astonished at what he was looking at.

He was on top of a hill and was watching at creatures he has never seen or heard of before. There were a herd of rhinos made out of stone sleeping in a field, horses that had mains made out of fire running across the fields, plant like creatures that look like plant buds absorbing the sun's rays, unusual looking birds flying high in the ski, two headed birds racing against each other.

Ragna was speechless never in his life would be have seen something like this. His new companion rubbed itself against his leg and looked up at him. Ragna looked at it still not knowing what to do or what it is. He sighed (guess I have no better option) he then kneels down and looked at it.

"Could you help me find somewhere I could find other people?" It nodded and walked along the hill, Ragna stood up and followed his little companion thinking to himself. (This place is nuts. I need some info and find out where I am, hope this thing knows where it's going). He sighed and just stayed quite.

Yu Narukami was following his new companion a small bipedal canine creature with blue fur, fox like ears, a gold like ring around its neck, and two black appendages hanging from it's face near the edge of a forest.

He met it after waking up not to long ago next to the forest near a pond. At first it was a little afraid and was about to attack him but thankfully it seemed to understand him so Yu was able to convince it that he was not a threat and was lost, he asked it to show him to where the nearest civilization was. It agreed with a nod and started walking east. Yu took that as a sign to follow it and hopefully find someone else.

While walking he was recalling what he was doing before he got here "I remember talking to Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko over the phone, studied for a bit then went to bed when I woke up I was under that tree in the middle of nowhere and still in my pajamas " he sighed and looked at his companion in front of him "still I know well that I'm somewhere new, could Izanagi be up to this?" He shook his head and decided it was something else but he didn't know what though.

He looked at the creatures that were in the fields amazed at what he was witnessing. He then noticed something, he looked up and his eyes widened seeing someone he has not seen in a long time "is that who I think it is?" he yelled at the man "HEY RAGNA!!" this caught his attention and he looked him and waved then began to make his way down with his companion that looked like a stubby shark with arms, legs, and a tail.

He did the same with his partner and met him in the middle of the field "Ragna I can't believe your here too it's been a long time ever since last we saw each other" Ragna scratched the back of his head "Yea ever since the Phantom Feild. uh Yu right?" Yu nodded with their partners looking at each other and began communicating with each other.

Yu then realized and looked at Ragna "wait if your here then does that mean Hyde and Ruby are here too?" Ragna not having a clear answer just shrugged. There partners stopped chatting then nod with Yu's walking east and Ragna's pulling on his pants to follow.

They did and began to talk, asking on how they got there. Ragna Told Yu what had happened in his world about defeating Yuuki Terumi deciding to leave the part about Saya out of it not wanting to relive it. Yu told him what he was doing before he woke up under the tree and why he was in his pajamas.

Ragna asked the younger member of there four man group "Yu are you able to use that giant ghost thingy?" "Hmm good question." Yu tried forming the tarot card to summon Izanagi.

After a few minutes of trying to summon his persona he gave up and shakes his head Yu asked Ragna "Ragna can you use your powers?" Ragna shook his head. Both of their partners were wondering what they were both doing.

Before they could continue a roar then screams were heard not far in the direction they were going both Ragna and Yu nodded and ran towards the screaming with both of the creatures following them.

Hyde was having an eventful day. He defeated Paradox at the heart of the "hollow night". Got sent to a different world during his battle with Seth,found out he can't use his Ex's in turn means he can't summon his sword the insulator met a small humanoid creature that looked like it was wearing a long white dress and had a green bowl like haircut and two flat horns with red eyes.

Then met an old ally he has not seen since the phantom field name Ruby Rose who was with the same creature as him but with blue hair and orange horns and eyes. Then pissed off a a giant bipedal bear that was able to break a tree in one strike.

Now both Hyde and Ruby are carrying the creatures they met in the forest in their arms and running for their lives from there pursuing attacker. Hyde was just ducked under a swipe from the huge bear and heard a tree break from it. "Crap this thing is really persistent. Got any ideas what we can do Ruby!?"

She responded frantically "I DON'T KNOW JUST KEEP RUNNING!" they soon ran into a clearing seeing different creatures moving out of the way or taking defensive stance at the bear. The huge bear didn't seem to care however and kept charging at Ruby And Hyde.

Hyde then noticed two people running at them and smiled "Ragna, Yu help!" Hyde waved his arm but then noticed a blue orb fly right past them and hit the bear and was enough to stun it for Hyde and Ruby to get to Ragna and Yu.

Two creatures ran past Ragna and Yu, both standing in front of the group looking like there ready to fight Yu looked at Ruby and Hyde with concern as both were breathing heavy.

"Hey are you two okay?" asked Yu as Rgana was watching the bear as it glared at them with anger.

Hyde was able to catch his breath and relaxed still holding the little creature in his arms "Yea, yeah we're alright.

But that bear is relentless and crazy strong to make matters worse I can't use my powers same with Ruby". Ruby stood straight and looked down "and I don't have my Crescent Rose either".

Yu looked at him with surprise but then sighed "that's the same with me and Ragna we can't use our powers to" Yu pointed at the two standing in front of the group "luckily those two can fight with some kind of power they were the ones who saved you too".

Hyde looked at them seeing the fire in their eyes ready to fight. Hyde felt shuffling, he looked down and watched as the creature in his arms try break free.

"Huh what are you trying to do?" it pointed at two in front with it wanting to fight with them. Hyde then kneels down and set it on the grass, the creature runs next to the blue dog like thing. Both nod at each other and look at the bear.

Ruby decided to let hers go and watched it go towards the group. With all four ready to fight now, Ragna stands behind the shark like thing and smirkes "it looks like these things have some stones, alright then let's show that over sized mammal what we can do" with the his partner giving a war cry

Yu then stands behind his with a serious look on his face, popping his knuckles "You decided to attack my friends for no reason. I'm not going to let you get away with that" the blue fox stood square with him and punched it's paws together staring down at the bear.

Hyde walked towards his partner and undoing his tie in the process now frustrated at today "gah first Paradox, then Seth, now this. You better be ready for this little buddy" his partner turns it's head around and nods at him ready to fight with Hyde returning the gesture.

Ruby stands behind hers, her cloak flapping in the wind then looks at her partner "As a huntress it's my duty to protect others when there in danger. Sorry but I have to ask you to fight for me but I promise I'll make it up to you. Okay?" It looks at her with determination in its eyes. Ruby nods at it and gets ready for battle.

Ragna's was the first one to make a move charging at the bear. A Blue energy surrounds it's right hand turning in long pointed claws. It jumps in the air and slashes it's claws at the bear. The bear blocks the attack with its forearm and swings its arm back with enough force to send it crashing into the ground near the group. Ragna's partner jumps back up shaking the dirt off of it ready to fight.

Ragna's charge back at it using the same move but Yu's put it's paws together and launched the blue ball as energy as before at the bear. Ruby's and Hyde's launched leaves surround with rainbow like energy at the bear hitting it but only seeming to make it more agitated.

The bears arm glows with white energy and punches Yu's energy ball back at the group hitting the ground between Hyde's and Ruby's partner's making a mini explosion sending Hyde's and Ruby's partner's flying back and debris in the air.

Ruby's eyes widen in fear waiting for the debris and dust to settle to see her and Hyde's partners on the ground weaken from the blast sent back at them.

With the same arm It punches Ragna's and launches it straight back at the Ragna. Ragna was able to catch it but was surprised at the force that his partner was launched at, enough to make him slide back a bit. He looked at his partner worried a little "are you alright?" It gave a weak painful cry before it feel unconscious. Ragna then looked at Ruby And Hyde to see them holding there's in there arms in the same condition as his.

The bear began to create massive amount of energy and launched it at the group in an orange beam. Ragna could sense the energy building "Oh shit, EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Everyone dropped to the ground in time to watch the energy beam fly past them into the hill behind them a half a mile away to see a massive explosion with enough energy to shake the ground.

All the creatures in the area flees to safety as the bear was making making another energy beam. The whole group looked at the bear in fear at the sheer power of that blast. Yu stood back up determined to win but his partner was shaking in fear at what it just witnessed.

Before the bear could blast a giant bipedal armored lizard with silver armor three horns and blue eyes fell from the sky. It created a blue force field that was strong enough to block the blast and made a huge dust cloud.

The group was astonished that it was able to block a blast the created a huge creator in the side of a hill. The new creature swung its arm out sting enough to blow away the dust.

A boy the same that looked to be the same age as Yu wearing a blue jacket, a black undershirt, black pants a black and white sling bag, and black, blue and white running shoes. Came flying down on the back of a blue bird like dragon with red eyes and a plane like design.

He jumped off of it and looked at the lizard standing between the bear and them. "Nice block there Aggron" Aggron nodded then the boy looked at Ragna and the others "Are all of you alright?" Ragna was looking at the boy "Yea thanks for the rescue, but these guys" Ragna looks down at the creatures in there arms "dang it looks like your Pokémon took some serious damage after I beat this Ursaring I'll take you to the professors" he turns back to the bear called an Ursaring.

"Ready Aggron?" it nods and takes a stance ready to fight. "Latios protect the others" the blue bird like thing called Latios cried in agreement and moves towards Ragna and the others and stations itself in front of them.

"alright let's get this start Aggron use Autotomize!" aggron shook its body and flakes of its armour began to fly off of it like meter being sanded of of it. Ursarings arm turned white with energy again and charged at Aggron "Aggron duck under it" Aggron ducked in time to dodge the attack faster than it should have been for its size "now Aggron use Iron tail!" Aggrons tail turned into full steel and spined it's body and hits Ursaring in its side with enough for to make it sound like a gunshot and sending it flying towards a bolder destroying it.

Ursaring was laying on the rubble unconscious the group looked at Aggron with amazement witnessing how something that was giving them trouble earlier was taken out so easily. The boy looked at Aggron "man, I think overdid it bud" Aggron scratched the back of its head looked down the boy patted it on its back and jogged over towards the Ursaring and placed two yellow fruits next to it out of his bag "sorry here are some sitrus berries for when you wake up okay"

He then walked back over to Aggron and pulled out a ball that had red coloring on top and white on the bottom "alright Aggron return" the ball opened and a white beam of energy came out and enveloped Aggron and sucked in side the ball and closed the boy pressed the bottom in the middle twice and it shrieked to the size of a golf ball. He then put it in his bag and made his way to the group. Who were still speechless after what they witnessed

He pulled out another ball and did the same with Latios then looked at Ragana and the others. "I got to admit your Pokémon are very brave for trying to take on and Ursaring" Ragna stood in front of the others protective not know who this kid is "Yea mind telling me your name kid?" the boy nodded "My name is Zane mind telling me what all of your names?" the group went in order.

Ragna was holding his partner in his arms "names Ragna" "My name is Yu Narukami" "I'm Hyde Kido" "And my name is Ruby Rose".

"Well then Ragna, Yu, Hyde, and Ruby let me take you to the professors so she can heal your Pokémon so I suggest you put them in there pokeballs until then".

Zane was about to walk of until Ragana stopped him "we'll Zane here's the thing we don't know where we are or what these things are so mind explaining to us where are we?"

Zane looked at him with a confused look on his face "well your in the Ao Region and I'm a Pokémon trainer, second what do you mean these things you mean Pokémon? Well I'll you can tell me later we need to get to the professors it's starting to get dark and here" Zane gives them all pokeballs "since your still holding them that means they haven't been caught put your Pokémon in them it'll keep them safe while there resting just tap the button parts on there heads"

At first they were hesitant to do it but Ragna was first to do it after he tap the button part of the pokeball after that a red light envelopes it and went in after it shook for a bit a click could be heard and the movement stopped Zane explained what that means and what pokeballs are. After explaining the others did the same with the same results

Ruby asked in concern "Are you sure this will keep them safe?" Zane told her that they'll be alright he then walked in the direction that Ragna and Yu we're heading in earlier. Ragna pulled the others aside and asked "Are you all sure we can trust this guy?" Hyde agreed with Ragna until Ruby stepped in "But he did save us" Yu joined in and agreed in with Ruby "I have to agree with Ruby. Plus we don't even know where we are or anything about this world. Right now it's our best option to follow him to this professor"

Ragna and Hyde sighed in defeat then Ragna spoke up "ugh, fine but if he tries anything" Ruby patted Ragna on the back with her free hand "Yea, yea let's just go already" Hyde and Yu followed as Ragna followed close behind.

After an hour of walking the group walked upon a two story cabin with solar panels on the roof, wind turbines spinning in the gentle breeze. Yu, Hyde, and Ruby were catching up with each other while Ragna was just walking quilt behind them.

Zane walked into the cabin as the others followed in and Ragna shut the door "Professor? Professor Fern? Are you here?" A loud crash was heard in the next room. A young woman came stumbling out of the room she had shoulder length gray hair amber eyes wearing a short baby blue dress, running shoes and a lab coat.

"ye, yes I'm here" she looked up and squinted her eyes then widen "oh! It's you Zane and it looks like you brought some guest. Are they friends?"

"No I found these guys in the direction of that explosion they were battling an Ursaring but there Pokemon couldn't beat it and there Pokémon need some help"

The professor nodded and looked at the group and held her hands out "if you would all hand me your pokeballs I'll go heal up your Pokémon right away"

At first they where a bit hesitant to hand them over but Zane said don't worry she'll be careful with them. One by one that handed them hand there Pokemon over the professor then walked into the same room she came out from.

"you guys can take a seat if you would like I'll get you all something to drink, what would you like?"

Yu,Hyde, and Ruby sat on the couch with Th starting first "I'll take a water" "I'll take a soda" "I'll also take a water" Ragna sat on a chair next to the others "I'll just a water.

Zane nodded and walked to the kitchen. "alright now that things have finally calmed down what should our next course of action should be?" Asked Ruby.

"well for right now.. our best option would be to stay here for now" Yu said.

"I have to agree with Yu plus we don't know anything about this world either. So for now we should just get as much info as we can and find a way back to our worlds." Ragna added

The other three nodded "alright but quick question who's going to tell Zane and the professor?" asked Hyde

Everyone stayed silent not knowing how there going to explain to the other two that there from different worlds and how they got here.

Ragna raised his hand and sighed "I'll do it" he said about.

Zane walked back from the kitchen with everyone's drinks and a couple of snacks soon the professor walked back and handed everyone there pokeballs.

"alright you're Pokémon are good as new" Said Fern with a smile on her face.

The group pushed the bottom on there pokeballs to see a white light come from it and land on the ground then being replaced by their Pokémon.

Ruby hugged hers in her arms "are you feeling better now?" Her Pokemon let out a happy help.

Yu petted his pokemon on its head which ended up making it blush slightly. Hyde let his pokemon sit on his lap and gave it a fist bump. Ragna patted his on its head and made it smile.

"wow I got admit not bad Pokemon as your starters a Gible, a Riolu, and two Ralts not to mention that one's a shiny as well" fern noted Zane noted in agreement.

She sat next to Zane "now could you tells us why you four were in the middle of the woods?"

The three teens looked at Ragna. Ragna just sighed and sat next to the others "alright let's me start from the beginning"

He then went over how they were each of them from different worlds and got transported here from some bright light. And each of them briefly detailed what there worlds was like and what they were doing before being in the forest.

Zane and Fern listened carefully to each and everyone of their stories trying to piece together the events that have unfolded them.

After Ragna was finished Zane and Fern looked at each other staying quiet "you think we're crazy huh?" asked Ragna

"No, not really there are moves like teleport that can as the name implies teleports the user but bringing people from different worlds there's only two that come to mind about that" Zane said.

"Really which ones are they?!"Ruby asked excitedly

Fern put a hand on her shoulder "wow wow calm down there for a sec. I know your excited that you can get sent back now but there's a problem" Fern said to Ruby

"What's the problem?" asked Hyde

"it just so happens to be that those two are legendary Pokemon Arceus and Palkia" Zane added.

"what makes those to trouble are they strong or something?" Ragna asked now curious

"worse they are literal gods. Palkia the creator of Space itself and Arceus, Palkia's father and the creator of the universe those two can wipe you from existence barley lifting a finger" Zane added

Ruby sat back down now losing a little bit of hope. Now thinking about her friends and team who had just gotten back together now being stuck in a different world.

Her Pokemon looked at her and tugged on her arm bringing her back into reality she then looked at it sitting on her lap barely able to see it's orange eyes under behind it's blue hair. She smiled and rubbed it's head.

"well for now I suggest you guys eat and sleep on it for tonight. I have extra rooms up stairs you guys can stay there" Fern told the group

The night went as normal as the group could make it. They ate dinner, got bathed and Zane left. Fern told the group that she'll take them to go buy new clothes and gear and will teach them the rules of the world.

It had been almost a whole week ever since Ragna and the others had arrived in this new world. During the past week Fern has taught the group the rules of the world and the lay out of the region to find out the professor's house was on an island with a small town on it next to the mainland. She then proceeded in teaching them type differences, evolving there Pokemon, what gyms are and contests and how to battle.

She bought them all new clothes. Ragna has black hiking pants, red and black hiking boots, a black long sleeved thermal shirt under his red jacket, black and white gloves and a matching fanny pack. He was also given a blue pokedex by professor Fern.

Yu now wears a black thumb hole sleeve thermal jacket, Gray pants, black, white, and yellow hiking shoes, and black and gold messenger bag and given a yellow pokedex. Yu decided to give his partner the nickname Izanagi after his persona.

Hyde is no longer wearing his school uniform and is now wearing a black and red hooded jacket, black jeans and black and Yellow running shoes, with a black sling bag and given a purple pokedex. Hyde gave his pokemon the nickname Ral a shorter version of its name.

Ruby was hesitant to switch her clothes but decided to get new clothes, she kept her red cloak but now wears a gray thermal hoodless jacket, a red and black skirt with black leggings under her skirt, black and red hooking boots, a red backpack and a red pokedex. Ruby gave her Pokemon the nickname Sapphire do to her blue coloring.

Today was the first day of their journey Ragna and the others were in the living room going over the route they will take to get to the major city while there Pokemon were eating.

"okay remember you four what I taught you and before you leave town I'll teach you one more thing" Fern told the group.

"Alright I think we're ready to go anyways" Ragna said then turned to the rest of his group "are you three ready to go?"

"Yup" the three with responded with.

"alright then" Ragna pulled out his pokeball "Gible return" the capsule opens and Gible was pulled into his pokeball. After that Ragna put his pokeball into his fanny pack.

"Izanagi return, return Ral, Sapphire comeback" the other three's Pokemon returned and were placed into their bags.

"Okay you four follow me" Fern said as she grabbed her on pokeball and left the cabin follows by the others.

It didn't take long to wear they would start from. Fern turned back to the other with a smile on her face " It always makes me happy to send new trainers off into the world and before I send you off there's one more lesson for you all." Fern said with a sense of pride

"what is it this time?" Ruby asked

A white and gray Pokemon appeared from behind the bushes Hyde pulled out his pokedex and opened it. The Pokemon was called Minccino.

Fern looked and throw her Pokemon " let's go Blissey" a Pink oval shaped Pokemon came out of the pokeball and made the wild Minccino go on the defensive both, Pokemon ready to fight.

"Your final lesson will be how to catch wild Pokemon to add to your team" Fern said with a serious look on her face on her face.

After she weakens and caught the wild Pokemon she gave everyone ten pokeballs

" Remember you can only have six Pokemon on your team at a time" she stepped back into the town bored and placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the four new trainers.

"okay any final questions?" asked Fern

All of the group looked at each other and shook " thank you professor Fern. I wish there was more we could thank you by though" Yu said

"aww don't mention it's my job as the regional professor to get new trainers started with their adventures. Also keep in mind that you guys can come back and visit any time you want and make sure to not get attacked by an Ursaring again" Fern told them

As she finished talking the group walked off, Fern and Blissey waved them goodbye as their new adventure began.

 **A/U**

 **Thank you all for reading if you made it to the end remember to me give constructive criticism and what I should improve on I don't know when the next chapter will be released but if you guys like it I'll make more chapters again thanks for reading later.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

**Welcome back if you're reading this again I want to clear somethings up. One is the Pokemon that whole through trading, I will not be doing those.**

 **Secondly I do know that my last chapter was kind of all over the place I was having trouble how to actually get the story started but this time it should be easier to continue. Third the pokedexes the group owns are the Black And white pokedexs personally I just like them that's why there in there.**

 **Also let me know if you guys would like me to bring two other characters from the four series in like Jin and Hazama from BlazBlue or Seth from Under Night or even the main characters from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Anyways let's get started remember to give me constructive criticism.**

 **I do not own:**

 **BlazBlue**

 **Persona 4**

 **Under Night In-Birth**

 **RWBY**

 **Pokemon**

 **I only own my Ocs**

 **Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins**

It has been an hour since the group began their journey Hyde let out a loud yawn "Man how much farther is it to the next town Narukami?" Asked Hyde Cleary bored.

"It should be another mile from here" Yu responded while checking the town map that the professor has given them.

"You know if your bored Hyde you can scan through your pokedex and see what kind of Pokemon you want on your team" Ruby suggested to Hyde while still looking at her pokedex.

"Oh like this one looks cool" Ruby showed the two boys her pokedex. It showed and image of a white canine Pokémon with white fur with black and dark blue skin, a black oval like horn protruding from it's head and a scythe like tail.

"Absol the disaster Pokemon it says here that it can predict natural disasters and will leave its home in the mountains to warn others but do to that people have mistaken it for causing the disasters so it usually shund by others. Yeash I can think of one person who can relate" Hyde said as him and the others looked at Ragna who was ahead of the group.

"Hey, I can feel you all staring at me cut it out" Ragna barked at the group irritated.

"yea, yea whatever. Anyways is that the one you want Ruby?" Hyde asked curios of her answer.

"Yup it seems like my kind of Pokémon for my team because my ideal team is all about speed you know hit first and dodge the enemies attacks" Ruby said as she proceeded to move at fast speed around the boys.

"So you basically want to be annoying as possible right?" Ragna said in a light mocking tone.

"Exactly" Ruby said proudly with her hands on her hips until her brain clicked "Hey, why do you always have to be such a downer Ragna especially to my dream team?" Ruby responded

"Ruby usually anything that's fast usually means they can't take a hit very well" responded Ragna.

"that's not true right guys?" She looked at Hyde and Yu for backup but was disappointed when they looked at their pokedexes trying to stay out of Ragna's and Ruby's little argument.

All that Ruby can do was pout in defeat and crops her arms "you guys are no help"

Hyde can only give an awkward laugh trying to think of a way to calm everyone down. "Anyways what's your ideal team then Ragna?" Hyde asked

Ragna placed his hand under his chin and closed his eyes "I'd have to say a team that can hit hard and can take hits in return. What about you?"

"My ideal team would be a mostly offensive team a team that can apply pressure and keep that pressure throughout the battle." Hyde told Ragna "what about you Narukami?" Hyde asked at the gray haired boy

"I would want a team that is well balanced and have specific roles like a purely defensive Pokemon, or a Pokemon that can set up for others on my team something like that" Yu said as he was now checking the map "the next town should be right over this hill" Yu told the others.

"Yea we're close I can smell the ocean" Ragna said. As soon as the group made it on top of the hill they could see the sea side town next to the massive ocean with fish Pokemon jumping out of the water. Soon after the group made their way into town.

The town was lively as ever. People walking through the streets with there Pokemon shops and restaurants serving customers a preschool with looks of students outside playing with there Pokémon a trainers school with the students learning how to battle in the courtyard. Overall it was something that the group wasn't really used to seeing.

After sometime of wandering the group made it to the town's docks and went into the building that would send them to the mainland. While Ragna was talking to the receptionist the others waited in the lobby and brought out their Pokémon.

Ragna soon came back with an annoyed look on his face. "I know that look. What happened?" Ruby asked

Ragna could only scratch his head and sigh "we just missed the last ship for the day do to weather. So for right now it looks like we're staying in town for the night" Ragna told the group

Everyone returned their Pokémon and stood back up "okay right now we should find a Pokemon center and grab something to eat plus we need to get our trainer card's to" Yu Suggested, the others nod in agreement and Ragna led the way to the Pokemon center.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by a women with pink hair and wearing a nurse outfit with a Blissey and another pink pokemon next to her. Yu pulled pokedex out and looked for what the Pokemon is "Oh it's called an Audino"

"Hello and welcome to the Bayfield Pokemon center how may I help you?" She said in a cheery and professional tone.

The group walked up to the counter "yes we would like to have our Pokemon checked, a room for the night and get our Trainer cards Ragna told her.

"Yes certainly if you would give me your Pokémon then follow me" the group put there Pokemon on the counter. She grabbed them and placed on a cart then her Audino brought them into the back. She then walked to a counter and grabbed papers and gave them to the group.

"You will need to sign your general information here and if you will be challenging Gyms or competing in Pokemon contests or neither and I'll get your room ready for you all." The group went to to a table not far and signed the necessary information.

After they returned the parts and got there photos taken Hyde and Ruby were given a Gym badge case while Yu was given a Ribbon Contests Case, they were later given there cards and there room key and are now waiting in the long for their Pokémon checking each other's trainer cards to pass the time.

"Ragna Kisaragi, isn't that the last name of that weird guy with that ice sword?" Hyde asked

"Yea I went with my younger brothers last name or go with The Bloodedge but that would just stand out more" Ragna responded with a sigh.

"Huh okay then" Was all that Hyde could say then a loud beep could be heard in with the receptionist could be heard over the intercom " Could Ragna Kisaragi, Yu Narukami, Hyde Kido, And Ruby Rose come to the front desk please your Pokémon are ready." The group soon made their way to the front desk.

On the front desk were their Pokémon outside their pokeballs waiting for them. As soon as Gible saw Ragna it smiled and jumped up and down in joy to see it's trainer while on the other hand Izanagi just sat on the counter patient and calm. Meanwhile Ral and Sapphire were sitting and talking in their own language minding their own business.

"Your Pokemon are healthy and ready to go" The desk worker told them.

"Man you couldn't be happier to see me huh Gible" Ragna told Gible as he put a hand on his head and petted it.

"Ready to go Izanagi?" Yu asked Izanagi. in response Izanagi nodded and stood up.

"Feeling better Ral?" Hyde asked him. Ral nodded and gave Hyde a fist bump.

"I'm glad your feeling better Sapphire" Ruby told Sapphire as she wrapped it in her arms and hugged Sapphire which made it laugh.

"Thank you miss?.." Asked Yu realising that they didn't ask for her name.

"My name is Nurse Joy and your welcome." She told them with a smile.

They thanked her for her help. Ragna then looked at the time and sighed "Man it's only 4:30 what should." He then looked at Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy is there anything to do around town to help kill the time?" Ragna asked her while the others returned their Pokémon into their pokeballs.

Nurse Joy closed her eyes and tapped her finger on her cheek in thought she then opens them and looked at the group.

"Well there is the town park just west of here and seeing each of you only have one Pokemon on your team I suggest you go their and catch some more Pokémon over their." That grabbed their attention.

"Yea I guess if we're going to need to fill up our team" Yu responded as he folded his arms "what kind of Pokemon will be their?"

"Well there are a good amount of bug and grass types there, a decent about of normal types as well. There's also a river that feeds into the ocean so you can water types as well it's a really good place for catching Pokemon." Nurse Joy told them the group nodded and Hyde led the way to the park.

"Gible return thanks for the info, later" Ragna waved goodbye as he ran to catch up with the others.

After 5 minutes of walking the group was at the entrance of the park. To say it was a good size would be an understatement this park was had everything a minute tree garden, a field full of flowers and a calm river at least the size of half a football field feeding into the ocean like Nurse Joy told.

"Woow This place is huge" Ruby said with amazement.

"Yea no kidding I thought this place would be the size of an American football field but it's at least a mile wide" Hyde was like Ruby just seeing the size of the park.

"were not going to have enough time to explore this whole place as a group what do you think we should do Ragna?" Asked Yu curios on what the oldest member in the group will do.

"What? Why are you asking me that question?" Ragna asked he then calmed down and looked at the park "Well I think we should split up and go different ways to see what we could find. Does anyone else agree?"

The teens looked at each other and waited for someone to respond. With no one objecting with the idea they all nodded and stepped foot into the park.

"Okay will meet back here in an your and a half that should give us enough time to find something and if your Pokémon are defeated comeback here and wait for the others, got it?" Ragna told the group.

They all nodded and went their separate ways Ruby went to the flower garden hoping to find a grass type. Ragna went to the river just to get some alone time. While Yu and Hyde went into the forest.

The first 30 minutes of the group's searching was uneventful. At the moment Hyde was checking an area where he heard something moving around after doing a sweep of the area he found nothing.

"Man nothing here either maybe I should try one of the other places in the park" Hyde then soon made his way to the flower garden seeing Ruby on the to the forest he stopped her.

"Find anything?" Hyde asked the silver eyed girl

"No I couldn't find a darn thing. How about you any luck?" Ruby asked

"Me neither im going to try my luck here. Well then see you later" Hyde patted here on the should and walked past her.

Ruby turned back and yelled at her teammate "Good luck!". Hyde responded with a thumbs up and kept walking forward Ruby then made her way into the forest.

15 minutes later and Hyde was beginning to lose his patients "come on why is it so hard to find some-" he was cut off when he heard something trying to burrow it's way out of the ground Hyde jumped back and grab Ral's pokeballs ready for whatever would come out of the ground.

What came out was what looked like a tiny green seed bud with a yellow face and slit like eyes. Hyde pulled out his podex, it read.

(Budew the Bud Pokémon it says it can release pollen that can cause crazy sneezing. Dam it doesn't look that strong either but that's what they said about me during the "Hollow Night" and look what happened) Hyde smirked.

"This could be my only chance soo" Hyde then through Ral's pokeball "Lets go Ral!"

In a flash of light Ral came out of its pokeballs and landed in front of Hyde and the Budew it took a fighting stance and lowers its body ready to fight. That made the Budew defensive and it looked at Ral ready for battle.

Hyde pointed his pokedex at Ral and looked at the screen.

(Okay Ral knows Confusion, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Shadow Sneak and he has the ability Trace so now his ability is Natural Cure now.)

"Alright, Ral use Confusion!" Purple like ring can be seen admitting from Ral's head and surround the Budew then what made it look like the Budew closed its eyes in pain looking like it has a massive headache.

Budew shook it off but now looks tired and still in pain it fights back by opening the top off it's bud releasing yellow spores and hitting Ral with it.

Hyde looks at his screen and his eyes wide open. (Crap Ral is paralyzed now. If I remember form what the professor told me he's going to be slower now and might not be able to make a move if I'm not lucky) Hyde gridded his teeth.

"Alright Ral use confusion one more time!" But before Ral could make a move a green orbs of light came from Ral and went into the opening bud of Budew then it looked like it was more energized but just a small amount.

"It looked like it just healed itself. Grr do it Ral!" the purple rings comeback again and hit Budew again. Budew now looked like it could barely stand and was breathing hard.

"Alright now my chance" he pulled a pokeballs from his bag poker remembering what the professors taught them (Crap this thing is tiny but I won't get another chance like this).

"Here I Go!!" Hyde then chucked the pokeball at the wild Budew and a red beam of light came from the pokeball sucking it in. The next five seconds were one of Hyde's most nerve wracking moments of his life It wiggled once.

"Come on" Hyde whispered. It wiggled twice.

"Come on" Hyde's voice grew a little louder.

It rolled three times then stopped Hyde froze waiting for the next moment until the pokeball clicked and signified it was caught.

Hyde face grew from a worried look to a face of pure joy. He ran over to Ral and held him over his head like a father holding a baby.

"We did it Ral we caught our first ever Pokémon!" He then hugged Ral with all that Ral can do is just smile. Hyde then placed Ral in his hood as a reward and Ral peeked over Hyde's shoulder as he walked over to grab Budews pokeball.

He grabbed the pokeballs and looked at his pokedex "Lets see it's a female, she knows Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Worry Seed, and Growth, also her ability is Natural Growth which heals all status effects when switched out in battle.

Another screen popped up saying (would you like to give it a Nickname?).

"Hmm how about we call her Dew. What do you think Ral?" He looked at Ral and in response Ral nodded.

"Alright we call you Dew welcome to the team" Hyde looked at Dew's pokeball and can see it looking at him. Hyde then decide to call it and walked back to the gate still thrilled that he caught a pokemon.

In the forest Ruby was still having some trouble finding a Pokemon.

"Man I wanted to be the first one to catch a Pokémon. But Hyde did sound pretty happy when he caught his thought" Before Ruby could continue she felt a presence behind her spun around only to be face to face to a yellow caterpillar with leaves around it.

She jumped back in surprise "Ahh! Ew Ew, get away, get away" after calming down she looked back at the bug that was now on the floor eating leaves she pulled out her pokedex.

(Okay this little guys name is Sewaddle the Sewing Pokémon hmm it says it makes its own clothes out of leaves and sticky substance from its mouth and it's part grass type to alright).

She then grabbed Sapphires pokeball and tossed it up in the air. "Lets go Sapphire!"

Sapphire came out of its pokeball and landed ready for battle. Sewaddle jumped back a bit and was moving back a bit.

(Is it scarred?) Ruby shook her head and looked at her pokedex (Sapphire knows Magical Leaf, Disarming Voice, Confusion, and Teleport and has the ability Synchronize)

"Sapphire use Disarming Voice!" Sapphire let out a charming voice while a small sound wave was seen going to the Sewaddle.

When it hit it Sewaddle shook for a bit and launched back leads from its body and hurreld them at Sapphire as soon as they made contact what surprised Ruby was that the leads where actually able to cut Sapphire.

"just hang in there Sapphire! Now try Magical Leaf" Sapphire used the Leaves launched at it but this time surrounded by color directly hit Sewaddle.

Sewaddle was stunned and Ruby to that opportunity and chucked a pokeball at it in a red flash of light the Pokemon was sucked in the pokeball and just like Hyde they were very nerve wracking.

But she heard the "click" from the pokeball she jumped up and down in joy and ran and hugged Sapphire with her tiny arms tried to hug her back. Ruby healed Sapphire in one arm and picked up the pokeball and read Sewaddle moves.

"hmm it's a Male and knows Razor Leaf, Bug Bite, String shot, and Button Pass. And has the ability Swarm which raises it's bug type moves." Ruby read out loud

She looked at its pokeball and smiled "I'll call you Jade alright" it moved in its pokeball as a form of acknowledgement.

Ruby was now starting to get hungry and would wait back at the gate happy that she caught hers and wounded who besides Hyde was their.

On the other side of the park Ragna was laying on the grass near the river next to Gible both had their eyes closed and letting the calm breeze hit there skin.

"Man I needed this wouldn't you agree Gible?" Gible just grunted in agreement.

"But knowing my luck we're going to be interrupted soon" On cue Ragna heated a splash if something has leaped out of the water. Ragna opened his eyes in time to see something surrounded in water dive bomb them.

Ragna rolled over and grabbed Gible"And I was right."

Ragna grabbed his pokedex then pointed his pokedex at the attacker. What looked like a over sized fish with massive jaws, blue and red coloring, and yellow fins.

(Carvanha the Savage Pokémon it's said it's jaws are so strung that it can rip boat hulls and so territory that they will attack anything that gets into their territory but their really cowered when alone) Ragna smirked "You must be a different kind of fish then".

Carvanha stared down at Ragna ready to fight Gible stepped forward ready to protect its trainer.

"Ready to do this Gible?" Gible have a small raor fired up and ready to fight. Ragna opens his pokedex and looked at Gible' s moves until Ragna noticed something about this Carvanha and the one in the picture.

(This one is way more skinnier than the one in the profile picture this one's attacking out of desperation. Crap I don't want hurt it to bad. Let's see what Gible can do. He knows Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb, and Sand attack with the ability Rough Skin.)

"Gible use Sand Tomb!" Gible created a twister of sand and surrounded it around Carvanha. Carvanga tried to laugh it's self out of the twister using the same move it attacked Ragna with but was already too weak to do so.

"Alright Gible that's enough" Gible launched a Dragon Rage at the twister with enough power to despues it. All that Carvanga could do was lay on the ground to weak to get up Ragna walked over to it with gible following him Ragna kneeled down pulled a pokeball out of his fanny pack and tapped gently on its head and was sucked in.

For few moments Ragna held it in his hand and then the pokeball clicked he looked at it from the inside and saw that it was very exhausted.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you" Ragna then stood up and walked towards the gate "Come on, let's go Gible" Gible without a second word followed Ragna back to the gate.

While on the way Ragna read it's moves (It's a male and knows Aqua Jet, Bite, Focus Energy, and Psychic Bite? That's new and it has the ability Speed Boost which Raises it's speed gradually during a battle) Ragna kept walking to the gate.

The time to head back was getting close and Yu knows that for the past 30 minutes Yu could hear everyone else battle and what made him laugh a bit was Hyde and Ruby cheer like kids when they caught there Pokémon.

"This is odd my luck is usually better than this but I guess not this time" Yu sighed and walked back to the gate and cut his losses "Maybe I'll have better luck next time".

But on the trail back to the gate a brown canine with a cream color around its neck a short tail and pointy ears .creature runs out of the bushes and looks and spots Yu. In a flash he pulls out his pokedex and points it at the Pokemon

(Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. So to it's unstable genetic make up this Pokemon can evolve into many different forms do to the environment it's in. Hmm this one seems interesting.)

Yu grabbed Izanagi's pokeball and tossed it out "Let's go Izanagi!". Just like the others in a flash of light Izanagi punched it's paws together and gave an iron look to it's opponent.

Yu pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Izanagi. (Lets see what Izanagi can do. He has the ability Inner Focus and knows the moves Quick Attack, Counter, Force Palm, and Faint) he looked at his opponent to develop a plan after a few seconds he took a deep breath and focussed.

"Izanagi let's start this off with a quick attack!" Izanagi dashed at the wild Eevee at lightning speed and was enough to catch Eevee off guard Izanagi jabbed Eevee in the side with enough force for it to be pushed.

Eevee jumped back to get some distance then stars formed around it and Ever launched it at Izanagi.

"Izanagi use Quick Attack again and get close to use Force Palm!" As instructed Izanagi dashed and dodged it's way through the burrage of stars and as soon as it got close it used it's palm to nail Eevee right in the face and send it flying into a tree and land on the ground.

Eevee tried to get up but was too weak to do so. "Now's my chance" Yu grabbed a pokeball from his bag and through it at Eevee. Eevee was sucked into the pokeball and after a few seconds a click could be heard from it signifying that it was caught.

Yu sighed in relief then walked up to the pokeball and picked it up. Yu opened up his pokedex and read the following information.

(Lets see Eevee is a Male and has the ability Adaptability it knows Swift, Bite, also Quick Attack, and Sand Attack) smiled and put Eevee's pokeball in his bag and returned Izanagi to it's own and walked back to the gate.

Back at the gate Ragna, Hyde, and Ruby were all waiting for the last member of their group. Hyde and Ruby were comparing the Pokemon they had just caught with each other while Ragna was looking at Carvanha' s pokeball.

(Damn it Yu hurry your ass up already we need to get going.) just then Ragna heard Yu calling for them in the distance. Yu soon made it back to the group and started breathing a little heavy from running.

"Sorry I'm late I just caught my first Pokemon right when I was leaving" Yu then stood straight up and caught his breath "anyways let's get back to the Pokemon center and heal our Pokémon" Yu began to walk back while the others followed close behind.

While back at the Pokémon center the group were in their room for the night and in their pj's relaxing after eating and taking their showers . Currently Everyone's Pokémon were out of their pokeballs doing a sort of a meet and greet kind of thing.

Right now Gible was chasing Eevee around the room in a sort of tag game. Rap and Izanagi were conversing with each other. Sapphire and Dew were doing the same thing not far from the other too. Carvanha stayed in its pokeball and slept. And Ruby's Swaddle -Emerald- was staying close to Ruby being to shy to do anything with the others.

Ragna was laying in his bunk bed right under Ruby's and watched his Gible and Yu's Eevee making sure their not making a mess.

Yu was writing in his journal coming up with new strategies for battling and contests.

Hyde was laying in his bunk bed above Yu's looking through his pokedex now bored.

Ruby was petting her Swaddle and trying her best to comfort it. "So Yu I noticed you haven't given Eevee a nickname why is that?" Ruby asked him.

"I didn't because being on a time crunch plus I do like the name Eevee so I'll stick with it for now" Yu said as he put his journal away.

Hyde put his pokedex away and sighed "Hey guys I just had a thought… what do you think everyone else back in our worlds thinking right now. You know since we've disappeared and everything?"

The room soon became silent with even their Pokémon stopped what they were doing to listen. The others of the group except for Ragna stopped to think because it's actually a really good question.

"Because right now I'm pretty sure Linne and the Old Man are probably worried sick about me and are looking all over the country me trying to figure out where I went to" Hyde said.

Yu sighed "My family might be the same way about me. How would you react if your own child disappeared overnight with no trace of him?" Said Yu.

Ruby held her Swaddle close to her "Yea I was with my team and my uncle when I was taken to this world right after we won the fight against the same group that destroyed Beacon and right after I reunited with my after a whole. Plus who knows how long will be stuck in this world, for all we know it could be a month, a year, ten years or maybe for the rest of our lives. We may never see our loved ones ever again."

What Ruby just suggested hit everyone like a truck. Yu thought of that but never really put much thought into it and Hyde didn't even think about since he's gotten used to living on his own. The thought of never seeing their friends and family ever again made the three teens worry to the point Ruby started to tear up.

When the others notice on the verge of tears the others and even her Pokemon try to comfort her until Ragna spoke up from underneath her bed.

"Ruby don't think like that for all we know there would be a legendary Pokemon that created time" The other two looked at him in confusion then caught on to what Ragna was saying.

"Yea just like Ragna said if there's a god of Space that brought us here. Who's saying there's not a god of Time as well" Hyde said as he gave her Sapphire.

"Both of them are right Ruby." Ruby looked at Yu "If what Ragna said is true for we know both of those legendary Pokemon could have cournated our disappearances from our world's while one transported us here the other could have slowed down or could have completely stopped time in our worlds making it seem like we've only be gone for a week to only a second. So don't try to think about it to much alright." Yu told Ruby with a gentle smile on his face.

Ruby wiped her tears and knotted thanking the boys and her Pokemon for comforting her.

"No problem Ruby we're the only ones who actually know each other from the phantom field so right now we're all like family" Hyde told her smiling Yu nodded in agreement and Ragna lifted his gave Hyde a thumbs up.

Ruby smiles back then the group went to bed for the night letting their Pokémon sleep with them.

The next morning Ragna was the first to get up hey got changed into his clothes and woke Yu up without any of a struggle but Ruby and Hyde on the other hand were a challenge. Ragna tried to wake them up until he made both of his pokemon bite them with enough force not to hurt them but enough to give them a jump.

After the younger two got dressed they ate breakfast and made it to the docks after Ragna made got the their tickets he made their way back to the group and gave them theirs.

"The trip will take three ours so wish your stomachs luck" Ragna told them everyone was excited being this first time on a boat on the sea.

After they bordered the boat they sat on a bench in the front of the boat with a good view of the ocean. 30 minutes later the boat took off to sea heading to the mainland.

Were the really adventure will begin.

 ** _Ragna's_ _Team:_** **Gible** **Carvanha** ** _Yu Narukami's Team:_** **Riolu (Izanagi)** **Eevee (No Nickname Yet)** ** _Hyde Kido's Team:_** **Ralts (Ral)** **Budew (Dew)** ** _Ruby Rose's Team:_** **Ralts (Sapphire)** **Swaddle (Jade** )

 **And done first of all let me thank Kamencolin for suggesting the idea of listing their Pokémon at the end of each chapter it will make it easier for you guys to remember who's is who's with out going back to different parts of the chapter to find out.** **Second the reason why I didn't have Yu give Eevee a Nickname was because I wanted my readers to give Eevee its nickname to get involved in the story a bit. Remember technically we're Yu Narukami in persona 4 and people have different play styles just make sure it sounds like a Nickname that Yu would use okay and I'll use the nickname that has the most comments.** **Lastly tell me if you guys still want me to add other characters from the five franchises i.e Seth, Jin, Yosuke, Wiess, or even Red, Blue, and Green from the Pokémon Adventures manga or even the villains from the franchises.** **(And just to give you all a heads up if I do put the adventures group in I want to let you all know that I grew up with the American version of the manga so don't get mad at me if I call the rival Blue and the female Green.)** **Thank you for reading this far and have a nice day.. or evening when ever your reading this I suppose.** **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New People

**Another chapter I really do appreciate how** **much you guys are liking the series and I'll keep writing more for you all.**

 **First off I want to apologize for not uploading for a long time. Sports plus school and other things just hit me like a freak train and I sort of just kind of forgot.** **So I'll stop talking and let you all read**

 **I do knot own:** **BlazBlue** , **Persona 4** , **Under Night In-Birth** , **RWBY** , **and** **Pokemon**

 **_**

It has been two hours since the group left the port of Bayfield and everything was going smoothly for the group, well mostly everyone. Hyde was currently hanging over the safety bars of the boat trying to keep his breakfast in.

Ruby was with the unknown actor with her hand on his back.

"Hyde are you alright?" Ruby began to rub his back and comfort him.

"y-yea I'm alright Ruby just a little seasick that's all" as he smiled slightly at her then proceeded to hold his breakfast in his stomach.

Yu and Ragna were sitting on a bench not far watching the event unfold.

Yu watched and felt kind of bad for his friend "Do you think we should help?"

Ragna shrugged in response "nah let them handle it. It will also make him get used to being on a ship." Ragna then looked up seeing Wingull fly up in the air staying with the boat.

"Hey Yu?" Ragna asked still looking into the sky.

"Ya what is it Ragna?" Yu looked at his elder waiting for his response.

"If we are stuck here for the rest of our lives what would you do with no way back home?" Ragna asked not skipping a beat.

Yu closed his eyes and began to think after half a minute of thinking it over he came up with his answer.

"Well if we are stuck here I would either travel the world or maybe become a professor." Yu answers honestly to Ragna's question.

"A professor huh that seems like you but why?" Ragna looked at the young highschool student.

Yu looked down at both Izanagi's and Eevee's pokeballs "Just think what could have developed Pokemon or what else we could learn from them. Unlike back home we are in an unknown world."Yu said looking back up

"Yea I could see why you would be curious about Pokemon." Ragna looked in front of him

"What about you Ragna what would you do?" Yu asked him the same question.

"Me.. I'll probably do the same travel the world or maybe even become a teacher or even a Gym leader" Ragna responded with his hand under his chin.

"I can see you being a Gym leader but a teacher doesn't seem like you. Why a teacher?" Yu asked as he looked at Ragna confused.

"Well I think it's my master making me think that way you know let the next generation change the world and I'll give them the tolls to do it."

Yu was somewhat surprised to hear that kind of answer from Ragna over the past week k he only saw his brash tempered no crap given additude.

Ragna looked back "hey why are you giving me that look?"

Yu skool his head "Oh it's nothing"

Not long after they made it to the next town called Ouray. The group sat down in the lobby of the port.

Hyde sighed loudly relief that their boat ride was over.

"Oh thank God that's over. That was almost as worse as the hollow night." Hyde then sat down on the bench in the lobby.

"Well you and Ruby better be ready because it looks like there's a Pokemon gym here." Ragna said as he was looking at the map.

Ruby looked over Ragna's arm to read his map "Huh it looks like he's right. Oh and this place is known for its sweets too!"

Yu nodded "alright then how about you and Hyde go check out the gym and me and Ragna will go and get our rooms for the night." Yu said to Ruby

Ruby looked at Hyde for an answer. Hyde nodded "alright then let's meet at the Pokemon center in two hour's?".

"Yea that sounds like a plan. Let's get a move on." Ragna said as he put his map.

The four split into two groups. Hyde and Ruby going to find the Pokemon Gym and get any info on what they could be facing. While Ragna and Yu just went ahead and walked around town.

"Okay make sure you to don't get separated and don't sightsee to much okay" Ragna told Hyde and Ruby as they started walking away.

Both Hyde and Ruby just waved "Okay Dad!" Both said simultaneously in a sarcastic tone.

After Ragna barked at the both of them the two groups went their serpent ways.

"Is it just me or is Ragna is acting like if he's our our dad?" Hyde asked Ruby as they were walking through the street.

"You've noticed that too?" Ruby asked as she looked at the blond teen.

"Yea" was the response that Hyde gave her. The two later found the gym to find out it was closed for day do the the gym leader being gone for the day.

Hyde was asking a shopkeeper any information about the gym leader that could be helpful while Ruby was walking around not far from Hyde looking at the shops.

"Why what fascinating and beautiful eyes you have." A voice said behind her.

She turned around to see a boy close up to her as she jumped back in surprise she got to see who he was.

The boy looked to be roughly the same age as Ruby. He had dark red eyes than Hyde's and black hair. He was wearing a white and black beanie, glasses, a red and black short sleeved jacket, black shorts, a green sling bag and matching running shoes. What really caught her eyes was a silver bracelet on his left wrist that had a rainbow colored stone in it.

"Oh I'm sorry to startle you but your eyes are quite beautiful and I couldn't pass up the opportunity and take a look at them." The boy said.

"Oh uh thank you I guess" Was the only response Ruby gave, blushing from the boys complaint.

(Oh man what should I do I never had a boy try to flirt with me. Wait is he even flirting with me uh what should I do?.. Only if Yang was here.) Ruby thought as the boy keep looking into her eyes than scanning

Hyde walked out of the store only to see Ruby and some other guy looking at her in a weird way. Hyde than ran over to Ruby mostly out of impulse.

"Hey what's going on here?" Hyde asked as he stood in front of Ruby and the boy.

Hyde looked back at Ruby still blushing. "Are you okay?" Hyde asked only receiving a nod from her. Hyde then looked at the boy only thinking what he had done or said to his friend.

The boy just stood there scanning Hyde from head to toe. "Hmm red eyes, unusually hair color too." was what the boy said.

"wha?" Was the only thing Hyde could respond with. Hyde shook his head and re-focused.

"Hey look man what did you do to her?" Hyde demanded from the boy.

Before the boy could speak a loud was heard from his bag then girl came dashing towards them.

The girl stopped herself right in between the Hyde and the boy. She then looked at Hyde with the same kind of glare that Hyde was giving the boy.

The girl seemed to be roughly the same age as the boy. she had long brown hair with a side swept fringe at the front, dark blue eyes and sharp canine teeth. She wore a red vest top over a black vest, white shorts over black mini-leggings red and yellow shoes, a yellow and green fanny pack, a red and white bandanna tied on her hair like a bow, and a silver bracelet on her wrist.

Hyde and the girl glared at each other the tension in the air rising. But before the two could start having a verbal dual, Ruby and the boy jumped in between them.

"Okay you two, just calm down. We don't need to make a scene in public." The boy said while holding his friend back.

"Why don't we go grab something to eat and try to relax you two." Ruby said holding Hyde back with the only response were quick nods.

After they calmed down the group were sitting outside a cafe waiting for their drinks. While the tension between Hyde and t the girl was still there but not as serious as before.

"So.. uh I think we got started on the wrong foot. How about we start over and introduce ourselves." Ruby said.

"I'll start, hello my Name is Ruby Rose it's nice to meet you" Ruby said.

That caught the boys attention "Wait your name is Ruby too? That's awesome my name is Ruby too." The boy now known as Ruby said.

After that both Ruby's started talking up a storm leaving Hyde and the Girl to just watch their on going conversation.

"Man their talking like if their siblings or something" Hyde said holding his chin up with his hand.

"No kidding" The girl said looking at her friend.

The two look at each other then smile and laugh.

"Look I'm sorry I got mad at your friend I jumped to conclusions" Hyde apologized to her giving a small bow.

"I'm sorry too I did the same thing too, how about we start over. Hello my name is Sapphire." She said holding her hand out.

"My name is Hyde nice to meet you" Hyde said shaking her hand.

With the tension now gone and everyone now settled down and getting to know each other the four talked the day away.

While at the same time Ragna and Yu we're having their own little meetup with new people.

Currently they were in a Pokemon center sitting at a table across two other trainers a boy

and a girl.

Both looked to be Hyde's and Ruby's age. The boys name was Black and the girl is White.

The boy had Brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue jacket black pants and black and red shoes and wore a red hat that is currently off.

The girl had long brown hair put into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, short jeans and black boots.

Currently the four were talking about their adventures soo far and what they do.

"So your a talent agent huh? That must be nice" Yu asked White.

"Yes I get directors the Pokemon they need for acting." She informed Yu.

While those two were talking about acting and movies in general. Ragna and Black were talking about battling more specifically about battle tips with a hint of Black wanting to battle Ragna.

"You see how their type advantages work now huh." Black said to Ragna showing him his journal from when Black was just a beginner.

After a couple more minutes the group settled down and began to talk about a more broader topic.

"So why are you two here anyways?" Yu asked the other two trainers.

Blacks eyes lit up with the same kind of excited look that Ruby gets when she sees a new weapon.

"I'm here to win this regions Pokemon league and to challenge new and strong trainers." Black announced as he showed Ragna and Yu the flier.

"The 5th annual Ao League tournament. What is this? It sounds quite interesting." Asked Yu looking at the flier.

"Well you see each region has a Pokemon leave where they hold this massive tournament and the winner of the tournament gets to battle the elite four and if you beat four of them, they get to fight the champion of the region who is said to be the strongest in this region." Black explained to the two men with the sparkles in his eyes shining brighter than before.

"That sounds really cool, how do you get in?" Ragna asked with his curiosity now caught.

"Well usually you would have to defeat all of the gym leader's in the region. But the Ao region is unique and that as long as someone battled in another regions league tonomunt you can sign up for it and you're good to go. Or if you get a recommendation from one of the elite four or the champion." White explained

"Alright, so has Black here competed in another regions tournament already?" Asked Ragna while pointing at Black.

"I won the Unova League tournament." Black proudly declared with a grin on his face.

"Uh huh, well we should get going we have to find the other half of our group and move on ahead." White said.

"Yeah I guess you're right boss it was nice meeting you two." Black said.

"But before we go here these are for you two and the rest of your group." White said she gave Ragna and Yu four watches.

"These are Xtransceivers their like cell phones we could use these if you guys want to keep in touch." Explained White. As Ragna and Yu put the Xtransceivers on their wrists.

"Thank you White will make sure to give the other two theirs when we meet them." Yu said as he did a small bow as thanks for the gift.

Shortly after the four said their goodbyes and White and Black left the Pokemon center. Ruby and Hyde soon made their way back to the Pokemon center. After a nice dinner and showers the group made their way to their room for the night with everyone in the same order as last time Ragna and Yu on the bottom bonks and Hyde and Ruby on the top bunks, all in their pajamas and their Pokémon out and having fun.

"Wait so you're telling us that there's a tournament where we get to battle the strongest in the region?" Hyde asked with a look on his face that said this is exiting.

"Yup apparently you have to challenge and beat all eight gym leaders and beat them in order to enter the tournament though." Yu told both Hyde and Ruby while he looked at the features on his Xtransceiver.

"It sounds like fun, plus it gives me and Hyde a goal to work towards to while where in this world." Ruby said while holding her Sewaddle (Jade) in her arms.

"While we're on the topic of the league did you two find out anything useful about the gym leader leader?" Asked Ragna

"Well from what we heard the gym leader specializes with normal type Pokémon and really good at using his Pokémon's abilities to his advantage in battle." Hyde explained.

"I see what is your plan for the battle you two?" Yu asked.

"Well I'm planning to start off and rely on Dew for most of the battle. Thanks to her move Worry Seed." Hyde said as Dew sat on his shoulder.

"That's not a bad plan to start of with. What about you Ruby what are you planning on doing." Yu asked her.

"I'm going to start of with Jade and test the gym leaders pokemon out and formulate a plan during battle." Ruby said as Jade fell asleep.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow you two wouldn't want to battle half awake." Ragna said as Gible layed down on the end of his bed.

The other three agreed and called it a night Ruby and Hyde excited for tomorrow and ready to try battling at a competitive level.

Unknowingly to the group a man had eyes on them from a rooftop, spying on them through his binoculars.

"Maybe this won't be so boring after all." The man said and chuckled as he held a pokeball in his right hand as it moved a bit.

The man looked down at his pokeball and smiled "I know, I know I want to fight to but we need to be patient. We want to have fun but we don't want it to be unfair, it will ruin our enjoyment."

Another figure came up from behind him tossing his pokeball in his hand.

"How do they look?" The new figure asked the man.

"Their still new only have two so far. But in their defence we have been here a bit longer than they have." The man said as he put his binoculars away.

"True, true but man I'm just so bored I want at least some kind of a challenge." The other man said as he looked into the starlight sky.

"I'm the same way but will see them again in the future. For now let's call it a night we wouldn't want to keep the other waiting now would we." The man said as he put his hand on his partners shoulder.

"Good call those two are kind of stuck up and it can get annoying." The other man said as he put his pokeball in a fanny pack on his hip.

"After you." The other man bowed and let his partner pass by.

He looked back at the window the group were staying in then followed his partner chuckling as both men slipt into the darkness of the night.

The next day Ragna, Yu, Hyde, and Ruby stood in front of the Gym. After a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first between Ruby and Hyde. Hyde was the first one to challenge the gym leader.

Hyde made his way inside as the others sat on the side lines. On the other side of the field stood the gym leader.

"Welcome trainer I am Ouray Cities Gym leader. My name is Ace nice to meet you." The man known as Ace said as he pulled out a Pokeball ready to battle.

Hyde did the same and pulled out Dew's pokeball.

"My name is Hyde Kido it's nice to meet you two, now then shall we get this show started?" Hyde said with a serious look on his face.

"Right to the point. I like it hope your ready Hyde because I'm not going to hold back!" Ace yelled.

( _Damn I'm getting really excited about this this is going to be fun._ ) Hyde thought as both of the trainers eyed each other down ready for the battle to begin.

 **_**

 **Ragna's Team** :

-Gible: (Male)

-Carvanha: (Male)

 **Yu Narukami's Team:**

-Riolu: (Izanagi)

-Eevee: (Male) (no nickname at the moment)

 **Hyde Kido's Team** :

-Ralts: (Male) (Ral)

-Budew: (Female) (Dew)

 **Ruby Rose's Team** :

-Ralts: (Female/Shiny) (Sapphire)

-Swaddle: (Male) (Jade)

 **_**

 ** _I'd like to Kamoncolin for this Idea it's going to help remember who is with who in the future._**

 **Again sorry for not getting a new chapter in for a long time a lot of stuff just hit me.**

 **Now to the story I'll wait until Yu's Eevee evolves then give it a nickname it will make things easier since Eevee can evolve into seven different things and plus I don't want to foreshadow anything about what it will evolve into either.**

 **Also even though the Adventures cast will be in here they will play more as a supporting roles and will pop up here and there as the story progresses.** **Well that's all for now I'll make sure this story isn't put on a temporary hold for as long as last time, thank god for summer.**

 **Okay bye now and see you in the next chapter**.


	4. Chapter 4: Cross Tag Battle

**Hi sorry for the long wait hopefully you like this. Also a heads up for all the people who wanted to read Ruby battaling the gym leader. I'm going to focus more on Hyde in this chapter. just a heads up. Don't worry though she does battle someone at the end.**

* * *

 **I don't own** **Any of the franchise's from**

 **BBTAG**

 **a** **nd**

 **Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cross Tag Battle**

"Well both use two Pokémon, the first to lose both will be the winner." Ace told Hyde as Hyde responded with a simple nod.

Hyde eyed his opponent as Ace did the same both trainers waited for the other to throw their first pokémon out.

 **(Pokémon HGSS Gym leader theme)**

"Lets go Dew!" Hyde yelled, throwing Dew's pokeball.

In a flash of light Dew came out and landed on the floor and eyed the gym leader.

"Your up Patrat!" Ace yelled as he threw his pokeball.A pokemon soon came out of the pokeball and eyed Dew as she did the same

Before Hyde could make a move Ace yelled"Use leer Patrat!" Following it's trainers command Patrat looked at Dew and its eyes started to glow yellow, hypnotizing her as making her stand in place.

"Patrat use tackle!" Ace yelled, his Pokemon began to sprint at Dew, "Crap. Dew move out of the way!!" Hyde yelled but was too late as Ace's Patrat lunged and charged Dew with enough force to make her fly in the air for a couple of seconds, then land near Hyde.

"You okay?" Hyde asked as Dew got back on her feet. Dew responded by glaring at Patrat and nodding.

"Let's go Dew" Hyde said as he looked at Patrat. "Patrat use leer again." Ace yelled but before Patrat could do so. Hyde grinned "Dew, make a Stun Spore cloud in front of you!" Hyde ordered. Dew did as it was told to and made a yellow cloud in front of it.

As the others watched the battle from up top Ruby asked "Why did Hyde do that now Dew won't be able to see it's opponent?"

Yu, with a calm expression analyzing the fight "Yes but if Patrat kept using leer it would only give it more openings to attack. This way Dew's could let it stay hidden, also."

"Now Dew use Mega Drain!" Hyde yelled as green orbs flowed from Patrat into Dew healing it making Patrat wobble for a bit before regaining it's balance.

"Dew doesn't really need to see it's opponent in order to attack it just needs to know where it's opponent's general direction is." Yu explained to Ruby.

"Also this way Dew can have a form of protection with stun spore acting as it's shield." Ragna added as he kept glancing at Gible to make sure he was staying still.

"Not a bad idea kid." Ace said to Hyde. Hyde smirked at the compliment "Your not half bad too. For a second you had me scared their" Hyde said as the spore cloud settled.

"Patrat, leer!" "Dew, stun spore!" Both trainers yelled. "Patrat sprint forward and try to get around it!" Ace yelled. Patrat sprinted forward straight at Dew, "Dew use mega drain!" "Patrat use detect and jump!" Patrat at the last second jumped in the air high enough to get over the spore cloud, catching Hyde and Dew off guard.

"Patrat, Crunch!". "Crap, dodge Dew!" Hyde yelled as Patrat dive bombed at Dew making both Dew and Hyde to jump out of the way both going in different directions.

"Keep pressuring Patrat!" Ace yelled as Patrat kept trying to bite down on Dew as she dodged each attack.

 _(Crap she's going to get tired at this rate. But I can't put stun spore up if he keeps pressuring her, but...)_ Hyde thought as a grin began to grow on his face.

"Dew use stun spore under you!" Following her trainers instructions Dew released another cloud right under her making Patrat back away as it enveloped her.

"Hyde what are you doing?" Both Ruby and Ragna said in sync with each other.

But before they could start complaining Yu stopped them "No that's actually a smart plan."

Ragna looked at Yu with a confused look "explain." Ragna said straight forward.

"Dew's ability is Natural Cure, so all that Hyde has to do is switch out Dew for Ral and Dew would be healed." Yu said watching as Patrat was looking for a way into the spore cloud.

"Dew use Growth!" Hyde yelled as a sound of movement was heard "Patrat dodge!" Ace yelled but was already to late as Dew used Mega Drain, draining the last amount of energy from Patrat taking it out of the battle.

As the spore cloud settled again Dew smiled at Hyde as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Patrat return." Ace said as a red light enveloped Patrat and sucked it back into it's pokeball.

Ace looked at his pokeball and smiled "you did good bud now get some rest" he looked at Hyde and smiled.

"Not bad kid but I'm not done yet!" Ace yelled as he grabbed another grabbed another poball from his belt.

"Let's go Porygon!" Ace yelled as he threw his last pokeball. In a flash of light a Pokemon that was red and blue that looked to be made of blocks hoverd in the air.

Ruby hurried into her backpack and grabbed her pokedex and pointed at the new Pokémon. "Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon. It says that it's a Pokémon made entirely of computer codes."

"Wait so it's manmade?" Ragna asked Ruby. With her only giving a simple nod.

"Holy crap this world is weird." Ragna mutterd "A mysterious world indeed." Yu said in agreement as he tried to wrap his mind around a living thing made of computer programs.

"Porygon use tackle!" "Dew stun spore!" As Dew made another spore cloud in front of it and prepared for Porygon to jump over the cloud. But instead of jumping over, Porygon went through the cloud and tackled Dew and sent her flying back, skipping a couple of times before stopping and regaining her balance.

"This doesn't look good. Dew tag out." Hyde said as he returned Dew into her pokeball. Hyde looked at Dew's pokeball and smiled, "You take a quick break."

Hyde put Dew back in his bag and pulled out Rals. "Time to tag in Ral!" Hyde throw Rals pokeball a flash of light appeared. Ral soon appeared and gave a little battle cry and eyed Porygon.

Hyde pulled out his pokedex to look at what ability Porygon had since Ral synched with its ability.

 _(What the heck is Analytic?)_ Hyde thought. Hyyde put his pokedex away and refocused himself back to the battle.

Ral and Ace's Porygon eyed each other waiting to see who will make the first move. "Porygon tackle!" Porygon lunged at Ral. Out of instinct Ral dived to the side. Dodging Porygons attack as it made a dent in the ground, kicking up dust and rocks from the impact.

 _(Holy Crap that was a strong attack!)_ Hyde thought as he shielded his eyes from the dust and debris that Porygon made.

"Ral double team!" Ral moved fast enough to leave after image's and surrounded Porygon. "Use Magical Leaf!" A barrage of leafs were launched at Porygon from the clones. Confused Porygon launched itself at one of the Ral's only for it to be a fake.

"Ral, Shadow Sneak!" A shadow came from the ground and hit Porygon again, staggering it. _(If this keeps up, I'm definitely going to win)_. Hyde thought.

What Hyde didn't call for was the shadow under the real Ral. "Porygon tackle the one with the shadow!" Porygon charged and slammed its body against Ral sending flying into the wall "Ral!!" Hyde yelled in worry.

 _(How can Porygon be this strong? It's slow but hits hard only if, wait could that be it's…)_ Hyde thought of something and pulled out Ral's and Dew's pokeballs. "Ral switch!" Ral went back into its pokeball.

"Time to tag in, Dew!" Dew was sent in. _(Even though she is beat up, at least she isn't paralyzed anymore.)_ Hyde thought as Dew readies itself for battle. "Dew use Worry Seed!" "Porygon hit it before it can attack." Ace yelled but was to late. Dew launched a seed from the bud on its head and hit Porygon but traded off with it and took the hit.

But instead of being sent flying flying Dew just skid across the ground while on her feet. "I knew it. Ever since Porygon was hit with Stun Powder it seemed to be way too strong but now since it lost its ability it's attack is back to normal and since it's still paralyzed." Hyde grinned.

 **(UNIEL: Scraper Sky High)**

"Time to finnish this!" Hyde yelled as Dew got ready "smart move kid I'm surprised you figured out Porygons ability that quickly, But don't think we're done yet!" Ace yelled as Porygon got ready to fight with all it had left.

"Dew use Growth!" Dew without a second thought began to grow bigger as it did porygon began to charge at Dew.

"To slow Dew use Mega Drain!" Dew was able to get a hit on Porygon before it collided with her and send her falling back a bit as her feet skidd across the floor.

As Dew regained her balance Hyde notice small tears forming in her eyes and lightly flinched in response. _(I know it hurts Dew but between you and Ral you have a better chance at winning thanks to Mega Drain.)_

Hyde focused his eyes back at the battle and narrowed his eyes _(Just hang in there a bit longer Dew I believe in you)_. "Dew use Mega Drain one more time and finnish this!" Hyde said, clenching his first emphasizing his will to win the battle.

"Porygon, agility!" Porygon began to relax its body and move fast enough before Dew can use Mega Drain. Porygon quickly made its way behind Dew and launched a purple beam from its beak. Before Hyde could give any orders Dew was laying face down.

Hyde was frozen not knowing what to do or how to react. "D-Dew?" Was the only word that could come out of his mouth.

Up in the stands Yu and Ruby where in shock at what had just happened. "Can someone explain what just happened? Because Dew was just on the verge of winning the battle." Ruby asked as both Jade and Sapphire where in her arms watching what just happened to Dew.

"He used a move called Agility and Psybeam." Yu explained as he watched Hyde bring Dew back into her pokeball soon looking down at it with a sad look.

"Agility can raise a Pokemon's speed, and Ace used that to get behind Dew. Then he used Psybeam which is a psychic type move and that is something Dew is weak too, do to it being a poison type." Yu explained to the two in red with both Ruby and Ragna looking dumbfounded at the teen.

"Uh Yu how where you able to get so much knowledge on a Pokemon's moves and typing?" Ruby asked still amazed at the teens already knowledge about the battle even though they have been in this world for a week now.

"Through reading." Yu said while looking at the other two with his usual blank stare before watching turning his eyes back to the battle.

Ragna just shook his head and had a mental facepalm at how Yu can act like this even in serious situations as he focused himself back to the battle.

Hyde looked at the battle field tightening his grip on his pokeball. _(Thanks to Agility his Porygon is probably as fast as Ral now. Plus on top of that Ral has already taken a lot of damage so I need to be quick about this.)_ Hyde thought as he slowly got into his stance to throw Ral back into battle.

With a slow exhale Hyde looked up his crimson eyes locked on his target. The next moment Hyde threw Ral's pokeball.

"Ral use magical leaf!" Hyde yelled it was still in its pokeball flying through the air. As soon as Ral popped out of his pokeball it used Magical Leaf as ordered just.

Porygon and Ace were caught off guard before both had time to react Porygon was hit by the barrage of leafs. Ral and Hyde smirked as the leafs were meant as a smokescreen as Ral landed right in front of it.

"Porygon, tackle!" Ace yelled in desperation. But Porygon was about to use its move it's body tensed up and couldn't move "crap" was the only word Ace could say.

"Now!!" Hyde yelled as Ral used Confusion at point blank range. With enough force to send Porygon back.

As Porygon hit the floor, Ral and Hyde were prepared to keep fighting.

 **(End Theme)**

"That's it Porygon can no longer fight." Ace said as he pulled Porygon back into his pokeball.

Hyde was taken aback at the words he just heard. "W-Wait you mean I" Hyde said as his eyes began to grow wider.

"Yes, it means you won." Ace said with a smirk on his face.

Maybe out of sheer joy or the adrenaline from the battle just now. Hyde put his fist in the air and smiled. "We won!"

Ral ran back to Hyde smiling as Hyde picked it up, hugging his partner "Thanks Ral you and Dew both did great out there." Hyde said as he held Ral.

While the others in the stands all congratulated Hyde. "Nice job Hyde!" Ruby yelled in excitement. Yu clapped and whistled at his friends performance while Ragna smirked and gave him a thumbs up, which Hyde and Ral did the same back.

Ace Walked up to Hyde and clapped he also congratulated Hyde and gave him the Ouray city Gym badge.

The group left and made their way back to the Pokemon center to heal Hyde's team and to grab something to eat.

The four trainers sat at a table after finishing their food and still waiting for Hyde's Pokemon to be fully recover.

"Hyde that was so cool how did you know the paralysis was going to kick in?" Ruby asked Hyde with excitement in her silver eyes.

Hyde could only smile awkwardly and scratch the back of his head. "Actually that was more of a wild gamble Ruby. I didn't even think about the paralysis until it happened." Hyde told his silver eyed companion.

"Well if even if it was luck you and your Pokemon still did good in your first real battle." Yu said with a smile while Ragna nod in agreement.

"Anyways any tips you can give me Hyde? So I know what im up against." Ruby asked as she had both Sapphire and Jade on her lap.

Hyde nodded in response and gave Ruby the full rundown on what to look out for. Telling Ruby especially to watch out for Porygons ability and also explaining why. Yu on the other hand told Ruby what moves and type advantages she should consider using during her battle, based on what he saw in Hyde's battle. Even Ragna gave some Ruby notes on what he saw during the battle. Being the one who has the most fighting experience, human or not, living things move and act a certain way when in a fight.

Everyone contributed and thought of ideas and strategies Ruby could use during the battle with the Gym leader. After a while Hyde got his pokemon back and he put them back in their pokeballs and back in his bag.

The group made their way back to the Gym with Hyde's team being healed now with it being Ruby's turn. Ruby could barely contain her excitement. She entered the battle arena and introduced herself While Ace did the same before the battle began.

The battle was quick to say the least. Ruby took notes and the info from the other's to come up with a battle strategy that worked wonders.

As soon as the match began Ruby through Jade and had it use string shot to tie up Patrat on its ankles and tail to keep it from moving. She then had it use bug bite (not to mention it's ability Swarm) until Patrat was unable to battle.

Ruby had Jade switch with Sapphire when Porygon came out. Ruby had an actually ingenious plan on how to fight Porygon. Anytime Porygon got close to Sapphire she would use teleport to move behind it then hit Porygon with Disarming voice, rinse and repeat.Even with Porygons move, Agility it couldn't get close to Sapphire.

Ruby had control of the whole battle.

As the group was walking back to the Pokemon center as the sun began to set at the coast line. Ruby and Hyde looked at their badges holding them at the sun with a smile on their faces.

"Ruby made that fight look easy." Yu said in his usual blunt way.

This caused the two younger teens to almost comically (and anima like) fall to the ground. Bothe caught off guard at what they had just heard from the older teen.

Ragna only nodded in agreement. "No kidding that fight didn't last as long as I thought it would." Ragna said as they continued to walk.

"Well I did have help from you guys but I bet if it was the other way around Hyde would have done the same thing." Ruby said as she punched Hyde on the shoulder as it caused him to just simple chuckle.

"True, but I wonder. If Ruby hadn't watched or us giving her any tips. Who do think could have beaten the gym leader first." Yu said with his hand on his chin.

"Well I would have been faster. What? No you wouldn't." Both teens said in unison.

Even though this merry group where all friends. There are going to be times of in fighting amongst the group. This was one such occasion.

Ragna could tell the tension was building. From Hyde's and Ruby's stubborn nature. This allowed Ragna to come up with an idea, one he has been wondering for a while now.

"Look before you two start arguing how about settle it another way." Ragna told the two teens. This caused both to stop and ask, "What?" To their oldest member.

"Instead of arguing about it how about you two just battle and see who is the strongest." Ragna told the two.

Hyde and Ruby nodded at Ragna then at each other before they walked into the Pokemon center. While waiting for Ruby's team to be healed Hyde and Yu walked out to the practice arena in the back of the Pokemon center while Ragna and Ruby waited inside.

"What are you planning to do against him, kid?" Ragna asked Ruby while standing against the wall.

"I don't know. Dew is going to be a challenge do to stun spore. I'll figure it out as the battle goes." Ruby told Ragna as nurse Joy handed back her pokemon.

The two walked out to the back of the Pokemon center. Hyde was already waiting on the other side, a pokeball in his hand while Yu was on the sideline acting as a referee for the battle.

Ragna patted Ruby on the back saying "good luck" before making his way towards Yu. "Five bucks on Hyde." Yu said to Ragna.

Ragna looked at the gray haired teen with a bland look "five on Ruby" Ragna said.

Yu cleared his throat and focused himself back at the arena. "This will be a one on one battle. Both of you are allowed to use your whole team.Since it's pretty late you'll have a timer of five minutes,The first to lose their team or has the least amount of Pokemon is the loser." Yu said as he took a step back from the arena.

 **RWBY: Red Like Roses Part 2**

Ruby pulled a pokeball out from her back pack. Staring at Hyde, while he did the same. "I hope you're ready Hyde. Because we're not holding back!" Ruby said, pointing her pokeball at the teen.

Hyde smirked and spun his pokeball on his finger "Right back at you Ruby. Now are you ready?" Hyde caught his pokeball from the air as he began to bring his arm back to throw it as Ruby did the same.

"Go Sapphire!" "Let's go Dew!" They both yelled. Throwing their pokeballs as they collided with each other as they pokemon flew past each other, landing on opposite sides of the arena.

"Dew, Worry Seed!" "Teleport" Dew launched a seed but it was in vain as Sapphire teleported behind Dew.

"Stun spore burst!" Dew made a mini explosion around itself. Sapphire or Ruby didn't expect it and got caught in the explosion of yellow powder.

"Sapphire!" Ruby yelled concerned for her partner. Sapphire jumped back out of the dust holding her hand to her mouth.

A light so break through the yellow cloud. Ruby knew what Dew was doing.

"Sapphire, Disarming Voice!" Sapphire unleashed an ear piercing screech enough to have the stun powder blown away and to stop Dew from gaining more energy.

"Worry Seed!" Hyde yelled but was in vain as Dew's paralysis kicked in stopping her. Ruby took this opportunity to use Confusion.

It directly hit Dew, for her back a couple of feet. (Crap, this isn't good. I need to make sure Dew survives until she can change Sapphires ability.) Hyde thought as he grabbed Ral's pokeball from his bag.

Dew was son brought Dew back and switched out with Ral. "Ral, Shadow Sneak!" As soon as Ral popped out of its pokeball it's shadow automatically changed at Sapphire, to fast for both it and its trainer to react in time.

Ral's shadow launched out and striking Sapphire strong enough to knock her down before her ability began to take place known as "Trace" and paralyzing Ral.

Sapphire got back to its feet while Ral eyed her down ready for it's trainers next command. "Ral, Magical Leaf!" Hyde ordered, "You to Sapphire block with your own Magical Leaf!"

A barrage of rainbow colored leaves now we're flying at each other. Both Pokemon using them as a weapon and a means for defense, blocking each other by flying a leaf into their opponents.

The pokemon soon stopped, both out of breath from the amount of energy used in their attacks. "Okay, that was pretty cool." Hyde said, grinning.

Ruby smiled back at Hyde as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "This is starting to get fun. But I'm not done Hyde!" Ruby said as she brought back Sapphire and threw out Jade.

"Jade Razor Leaf!" Ruby order as Jade launched a barrage of leafs and slashed Ral. Before Ral could retaliate Jade wrapped Ral in a web using String Shot. As Jade rushed at Ral "Jade finish this with Bug Bite!" Ruby yelled

Jade jumped in the air diving at Ral. Hyde couldn't do anything, he couldn't do anything, both of his Pokemon were weak if either of them took a hit it would mean losing the fight.

 **(End Theme)**

But before Jade could finish the battle Ragna blew a whistle signaling that time is up. Jade, comically fell face first in the dirt as Ral exhaled, relaxing.

Like Ral, Hyde realised a long exhale "holy crap, that was to close." Hyde said exhausted.

"Ragna couldn't you have waited ten more seconds I was about to win." Ruby said while pouting at Ragna. Ragna just rolled his eyes then pointed at Jade as tears started forming in it's eyes.

Ruby soon noticed what Ragna was pointing at. Ruby jogged over to Jade and picked her up. Hyde did the same thing to Ral. "Well head inside and get them healed now." Ruby told Ragna. Yu nodded at Ragna and followed after the other two as they conversed among each other.

Ragna was about to head after them. But before he could feel a presence watching him. He looked where it felt like it was coming from and saw a humanoid creature. It had a black body, white hair, and blue eyes. What caught Ragna's attention was the fact that it was the color black with it eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"What the hell?" Ragna said to himself, grabbing Gible's pokeball just in case. It was odd to say the least. Ragna felt like it was examining him, for whatever reason he didn't know. They eyed each other before the creature levitated in the air and flew off into the night.

Ragna relaxed and walked inside the Pokemon center. Still thinking about the creature he saw, he felt an odd connection to it. He pushed that in the back of his mind, tired from the long day of watching the two kids battle. He chuckled as he walked back to his hotel room and saw Ruby and Hyde already asleep still in their clothes. While he expected Yu to be in the shower Rgana put the blankets over them. He made sure not to wake them then relaxed on the bottom bunk.Ragna smiled as he retired for the night.

* * *

 **Ragna's Team:**

-Gible: (Male)

-Carvanha: (Male)

 **Yu Narukami's Team:**

-Riolu: (Izanagi)

-Eevee: (Male) (no nickname at the moment)

 **Hyde Kido's Team:**

-Ralts: (Male) (Ral)

-Budew: (Female) (Dew)

 **Ruby Rose's Team:**

-Ralts: (Female/Shiny) (Sapphire)

-Swaddle: (Male) (Jade)

* * *

 **Okay I procrastinated like there was no tomorrow. It's kind of loose here and there but I'm still trying to get used to writing this much and keep it interesting. I also didn't really think it was necessary for me to write Ruby fighting the gym leader. After Hyde did so I didn't really find it necessary. Well let's see how long it takes for me to finnish the next one.** **Later.**


End file.
